


Al otro lado del mundo

by desolati0n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, College Student Eren Yeager, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolati0n/pseuds/desolati0n
Summary: Eren es un dedicado estudiante de Medicina Veterinaria, al cual poco a poco la rutina lo está comenzando a agotar. Jamás había imaginado que su vida universitaria sería de esa manera, sino tal cual cómo en las películas. Hubiera deseado que cualquier cosa le pusiera emoción a su vida, excepto el hecho de enamorarse de alguien que está a kilómetros de distancia. [AU] [Levi x Eren]





	

Un largo suspiro se escapó de los labios del castaño, estaba exhausto como nunca antes. La nueva vida universitaria que llevaba no era del todo relajada. Al principio, Eren pensaba que en esta nueva etapa sería todo color de rosa, tal cual como en las películas lo pintaban. Creía que tendría nuevos amigos, que lo invitarían a fiestas por montones y llegaría tan borracho a su hogar que a penas podría mantenerse en pie; que tendría miles de panoramas con sus amigos y que se la pasaría muy bien estudiando lo que más había anhelado en toda su vida: Medicina Veterinaria. Que tendría tiempo de sobra, pues estudiar no se le haría tan complicado si las materias le gustaban, ¿Verdad? Y claro, así podría entrar en un trabajo de medio tiempo y pagar sus gastos personales, e incluso llegar a ahorrar dinero por si en el futuro llegase a necesitar algo.

Se había proyectado en tantos objetivos en un pequeño lapso de tiempo que, cuando llegó el momento de ingresar a la universidad, todos sus planes se quebrantaron al percatarse de la dura realidad. Ahora a penas tenía tiempo para ir a sus clases, estudiar e ir a un pequeño trabajo en el centro comercial en las tardes. Hasta el dinero que recibía se iba de sus manos fácilmente debido a sus necesidades, por lo que no podía si quiera pensar en ahorrar. Hace exactamente un año que Eren llevaba la misma rutina en su vida, sabía que después valdría la pena el esfuerzo y lo tenía bastante claro, pero aún así no podía evitar hartarse de todo de vez en cuando. Después de todo, esa no era la vida que esperaba tener.

Sin embargo, ahora podía descansar. Sus vacaciones habían comenzado debido a que había terminado su primer año de estudios, por lo que podía librarse un poco de la rutina hasta dentro de unos meses más, algo que lo ponía inmensamente feliz.

Tomó asiento a un lado de su escritorio y encendió su laptop, esperando con ansias que alguien de sus amigos ya hubiera anunciado alguna fiesta por haber terminado el año. Quería distraerse un poco y en ese momento, eso era lo que más necesitaba. Abrió el navegador, se dirigió inmediatamente a Facebook y abrió impaciente el chat de Reiner Braun, uno de sus amigos de la escuela y actualmente, de la Universidad.

• **Eren Jaeger**

Hey, Reiner

¿Hay algo para esta noche?

Dime que sí :(

• **Reiner Braun**

La verdad es que no.

Pero mañana sí, en la casa de Jean a las 8.

¿Vendrás?

• **Eren Jaeger**

¡Claro, nos vemos!

√√ Visto: 18:25

Si bien no tenía una buena relación con Jean Kirschtein, debía admitir que dentro de todas sus diferencias, eran en cierta parte amigos. Tal cual como su relación con Reiner, Jean y Eren se conocían hace bastante tiempo ya que solían asistir a la misma escuela, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos de la Universidad, puesto que en el lugar en donde vivían no era una ciudad muy grande y no había por donde más elegir. Dentro de todos sus compañeros, el mejor amigo del castaño era Armin, al cual conocía desde la infancia. Si bien no tenían los mismos rasgos, porque Armin era el típico joven que sobresalía en su buen comportamiento, excelentes promedios y buena actitud hacia los demás, mientras que Eren era todo lo contrario a él; Lograron hacerse muy buenos amigos, haciéndose inseparables conforme transcurrían los años.

Eren dio un último vistazo al inicio de Facebook, dando me gusta a las fotos que había publicado Sasha en el último día de clases y unas cuantas publicaciones del mismo día. Revisó las notificaciones , solicitudes de amistad y mensajes pendientes, hasta que algo en concreto logró llamar su atención. Una publicidad de una red social a un lado de sus conectados en Facebook, específicamente para conseguir amigos y más que nada, pareja.

A sus cortos 19 años, Eren sólo había tenido dos relaciones sentimentales. Una había sido a los 14 años, la cual no marcó mucho en su vida a pesar de haber sido la primera, ya que sólo habían estado juntos a penas un mes. Y la segunda y más importante había sido a sus 18 años, con una mujer que actualmente era su compañera de universidad: Petra. Habían terminado su relación de seis meses más que nada por problemas familiares, al padre de Petra no le agradaba la personalidad de Eren. Según su punto de vista, ella era una chica muy estudiosa y esforzada, mientras que Eren... Un bueno para nada que jamás estaría a su altura. El ojiverde debía admitir que había sufrido bastante al termino de su relación más duradera, aparte de que le tenía bastante cariño a la chica y había tomado la decisión por el bien de ella. Ya lo había superado, por suerte.

Decidió darle una oportunidad a la red social llamada _Match2_ , más que nada para buscar amistad, nada de amor por ahora. ¿Que más podía arriesgar? Requería solamente registrarse con un nombre de usuario y aparte, rellenar el perfil con unos cuantos datos personales tales como el nombre, edad, país y ciudad donde vivía, etcétera. No era como Facebook, sino un chat en el que salían todas las personas registradas y activas en el momento, donde se podía decidir con quién hablar al ver su información. Eren se integró y comenzó a buscar a alguien que captara su atención, pero nadie lo había logrado. Algunas personas querían iniciar una conversación con él, pero si su información no le convencía demasiado, podía rechazar la solicitud y buscar otra persona.

Estuvo casi dos horas buscando a alguien interesante, pero no logró encontrar a nadie. Supuso que ese tipo de páginas no era para él. Dio un último vistazo y notó una notificación en las solicitudes de conversaciones, específicamente de un hombre. Al ver su información, notó que su nombre de usuario era _**Brokenwings**_ y su verdadero nombre era Levi; tenía 24 años y vivía en Estados Unidos. Eren al contrario, vivía en Alemania. Eran países que quedaban prácticamente al otro lado del mundo, pero aún así decidió darle una oportunidad. La información que había en el perfil de aquel joven le había llamado la atención, pues tenían un par de intereses en común, tal como los videojuegos online y sus gustos en la música. Aceptó su solicitud sin pensar más.

➤ ❝ **EJaeger** ❞ Está conectado

➤ ❝ **Brokenwings** ❞ Está conectado

• **EJaeger** :

¿Hola?

• **Brokenwings:**

Tenemos gustos parecidos, ¿Eh?

• **EJaeger** :

Sí, eso noté

• **Brokenwings:**

Soy Levi. ¿Tú? No estaba tu nombre en la información.

Eren con cierto desconcierto en su rostro leyó nuevamente lo que había dicho el contrario. Cerró por un momento la pestaña del chat y se dirigió a su perfil, ¡Sorpresa! Nada de sus datos personales se habían guardado, sólo sus hobbies e intereses. Bien, quizás por eso nadie en esas dos horas le había dirigido la palabra. Se sentía un estúpido.

• **EJaeger** :

Ah, olvidé escribirlos

Soy Eren, un gusto :)

• **Brokenwings:**

Un gusto, Eren.

¿Estudias algo?

• **EJaeger** :

Estoy estudiando Medicina Veterinaria, aunque llevo solo un año...

• **Brokenwings:**

Oh...

Que suerte, yo no he tenido la oportunidad de estudiar.

• **EJaeger** :

¿Entonces no estudias?

• **Brokenwings:**

Soy modelo. No es una carrera prestigiosa con miles de títulos, pero me sirve para vivir.

Un par de horas transcurrieron luego de haber conocido a aquel chico, hasta que dieron las doce de la noche y tuvieron que despedirse. Tenían bastante gustos en común, muchos más que los que ambos habían escrito en la información de la red social. Levi también quería estudiar en la universidad al igual que Eren, Medicina para ser específicos; pero nunca tuvo los medios necesarios puesto que no tenía una vida económica estable, menos aún cuando sus padres murieron tan repentinamente a sus 20 años. Tuvo que buscar un trabajo cualquiera para poder mantenerse, ya que no tenía algún otro familiar que pudiera ayudarlo; y gracias a un amigo -además de agradecer a su aspecto físico- logró obtener el trabajo de modelo para cierta revista en específico. Les gustaban exactamente los mismos grupos musicales y videojuegos, películas y miles de cosas más. El único contra era que vivían demasiado lejos, algo que Eren de verdad lamentaba.

Luego de haberse despedido, Eren le escribió un mensaje a Levi después de que éste se hubiera desconectado, explicándole como podría encontrarlo en Facebook y así poder comunicarse mejor, ya que aún no entendía muy bien el formato de la página. Cerró sesión en _Match2_ y apagó la laptop, ya era bastante tarde y al día siguiente tenía la famosa fiesta de Jean. Tomó su celular y puso la alarma a las doce de la mañana, aunque ya tenía bastante claro que su hermana lo despertaría mucho antes para asear el departamento en que vivían.

A veces podía ser fastidiosa, pero después de todo era la única familia que quedaba en su vida. Su padre los había abandonado poco después de que el castaño cumpliera los ocho años, dejando a su madre a cargo de ambos sin si quiera una ayuda económica. Sólo se marchó, sin ninguna razón detrás de eso y dejando atras preguntas que quizás jamás lograrían ser respondidas. Con el pasar de los años pudieron salir adelante, Mikasa había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cerca de su hogar y su madre trabajaba junto a ella, mientras que Eren encontraba trabajos pequeños de tan solo uno o dos días, pero aún así pagaban bien y podía aportar algo al hogar.

Nueve años luego de que su padre los abandonara, su madre también lo hizo. Sin embargo, ésta murió de una infección respiratoria debido a un resfriado mal cuidado. A ambos jóvenes los había tomado por sorpresa la muerte de la única persona a la que más respetaban y amaban, se sentían como niños pequeños que no conocían nada sobre la vida, a pesar de ya tener diecisiete añ sabían que hacer, ni como reaccionar ante la muerte de su madre. Era la única que los apoyaba en momentos difíciles y les aconsejaba cada vez que lo necesitaban, pero aún así sabían que debían avanzar y no quedarse estancados en la tristeza e incertidumbre.

Dejó a un lado su celular y se dispuso a dormir, solo esperando que mañana fuera un gran día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, hace algún tiempo que quería hacer un fanfic de este tipo, pero no sabía como empezarlo. Y bueno, ya está aquí~ (?)
> 
> Antes que nada, quería aclarar unas cosas. En esta introducción al fanfic, quería explicar más que nada un poco la vida de estos dos, sobretodo la parte de Eren, por eso no hubo mucha interacción entre la pareja principal y estuvo un poco aburrido, así que tranquilas~ Cambié un poco la personalidad de Levi, no sé si se notará mucho la diferencia... Pero lo hice más que nada porque estarán hablando a través de internet en estos primeros capítulos y las personalidades no se captarían muy bien por ese medio (?) y bueno, no sé si me explico. Pero ya saben como dicen, algunas personas son de una forma a través de internet y de otra en la vida real.
> 
> Agradecería ver como reciben este fanfic porque hace bastante que no escribo y bueno, sobre todo para saber si tengo algún error por ahí. También recibo ideas y todo lo que quieran~ Y eso sería por ahora. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
